


Too much

by Mliss



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliss/pseuds/Mliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's girlfriend is getting on Jack's nerves. A lot. Alex is offended, a big fight happens and Jack snaps, spilling all of his emotions out at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“God, Megan, hurry the fuck up!” I yell as I bang on the bathroom door for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. She’s been in there for over an hour already and she’s starting to get on my nerves pretty much now. Actually, she already was five months ago, when she first started dating Alex.. I always pretend to be happy for him, but I just can’t keep this up any longer. I’ve been in love with him for, what’s it, two years now? And it freakin’ hurts seeing him with her and not with me. I sigh and glare at the door in front of me one last time before I decide to call Alex over here. “Alex, could you please get your girlfriend to hurry the fuck up?” I yell in the direction of the small living room of the tour bus. 

“What? Why?” he yells and I hear him stumble into the hallway, towards me and it doesn’t take long before he pops up in front of me. “What’s wrong?” he asks, looking at me questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?” I repeat. “She’s been in there for over a fucking hour now!” I yell at him. 

“So? Let her,” he answers. 

“Let her?! There are other people that need to shower too, you know!” I yell back. 

“Yeah, so? You also take long when you’re showering!” he says. 

“I only take twenty minutes!” I answer, “She takes five times as much!”.

“That’s perfectly normal for a girl, Jack. You should know how long I have to wait for a shower when we’re home. Though unlike you, I don’t care so much and I don’t complain about it!” he snaps back at me. 

“So you’re telling me that you’re completely okay with that girl taking up your precious time and contributing to your high bills every month?” I ask him and without waiting for an answer, I continue my rant, “Wow, Alex, that’s just terrible!”. 

He glares at me and growls of frustration, “Damn it, Jack! Why can’t you be happy for me?! You’re acting nice and happy all the time and now all of a sudden you hate her? What are you, bipolar or something?!” he yells at me. 

“I am happy for you Alex, except when she’s freaking wasting my time and keeping me from showering normally!” I snap back at him. I know it’s a lie, but I just can’t tell him the truth.

“God, Jack, don’t be so cranky!” he yells at me. 

“I’m not cranky Alex, I just wanna take a fucking shower and that bitch of yours is keeping me from it! Also, why the hell is she even with us?! We’re on fucking tour! Didn’t we promise we’d never take girlfriends with us on tour?” I tell him and he looks back at me in anger. Here it comes..

“That ‘bitch’ you’re talking about happens to be my girlfriend, yes? That’s why she’s with us on tour. And yes, we did promise that, but come on! That’s like five years ago!” he snaps back at me. 

“Yeah? Well I think you still shouldn’t break that promise and especially not with a girl like her!” I sneer at him and I immediately regret that last part. He’s going to make a huge fuss of that, I know that already now. My prediction is confirmed as his face turns into a questioning glare. 

“’A girl like her’..? What do you mean with that?” he asks angrily. 

“She doesn’t fit you, Alex,” I say, “She’s just.. You know, just forget it. I’m done with this shit, I’ll just fucking rinse my face or something,” and I turn around and walk away. I’ve had it with fucking Alex and his little whore.

“Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?!” he yells after me and I stop in my tracks. I turn around, looking at him. 

“You wanna know what’s wrong with me..?” I ask softly. 

“Yes. Yes, I wanna know, Jack,” he sneers back at me. 

“Well, Alex, I’m fucking in love with you!” I yell back at him, “I’m fucking gay for you and you just don’t see it at all and you keep on doing it with that whore currently ruining the relaxing shower I had in mind!”. He looks at me shocked. I swallow and sigh sadly. “I have been in love with you for two fucking years now and it’s killing me to see you with that fucking slut, Alex..” I say, “And to be honest.. I’m done with your shit. Since you started dating her you changed. You act like she’s the only good person in the world. You’re always backing her up and glorifying her, even if she’s at fault, and I’m tired of that. You’re not you anymore..”. He’s still looking at me like he just saw a ghost, but I continue anyway. “It’s your choice, man: relationship or friendship. ‘Cause they can’t co-exist..” I say, “And I tried, Alex. I honestly did, but..” I look at the floor for a second, then back up at him and I shake my head, “I can’t keep this up any longer..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there's any promise of never taking girlfriends on tour, I just made it up to fit in the story.
> 
> Also, any (positive) criticism is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after almost a year this story finally gets its second and final chapter. I did not realize I wrote this so long ago already, so apologies to anyone who was waiting for this chapter!

A sad look suddenly replaces the horrified look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again and looks away. He sighs and then looks me in the eye again. 

“Jack, I.. I never knew you felt that way..” he says softly. 

“No shit, Sherlock, I kept it a fucking secret!” I answer angrily. He flinches slightly at my comment and a hurt look washes over his face, making my heart clench in my chest. Suddenly, a sob escapes his mouth and not much later, tears start streaming down his face and he’s crying out loud, right in front of me.

“Oh shit, Alex..!” I mutter and I pull him close to me quickly, his sobs now muffled by my chest, “Oh god, I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear!”. He shakes his head underneath my chin and I look down at him confused. What the fuck does he mean with that..? 

“No, Jack..” he starts while lifting his head to look up at me, “It’s not that..”. I release my grip on him and take a step back so I can look at him normally and wait for him to continue. “It’s.. I- I’ve been in love with you for years too, and now you tell me you feel the same for me..?” he chuckles softly and looks me in the eyes, “That’s fucking unreal, dude..”.

I’m baffled by his answer and I seriously don’t know what to say. I’m just standing there, staring at him with confusion and sadness, and even a bit of anger. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before..?” I ask what seems like minutes later, my voice merely a whisper. 

“I was afraid, Jack! How am I supposed to tell my best friend, who sleeps with every girl he passes, that I’m gay for him..?” he answers, hurt audible in his voice, “Besides, I could ask the same to you..” he says, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I mentally slap myself in the face for even asking that question when the answer was already clear, after all I didn’t have the courage to tell him either. 

“Right..” I answer sheepishly, “Sorry, it’s just.. I’m so confused.. I mean, you do have a girlfriend right now..”. 

He chuckles, “Megan? I would dump her for you right away, I really don’t care for her in that way”. I’m still eyeing him a bit skeptically and when he sees my face, he chuckles again. “Seriously, I’ve had the hots for you since the first day I met you,” he says, grinning at me, “You were the outlet for my teenage hormones”. That last sentence makes me blush a little and he chuckles again, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him too and nuzzle my nose in his hair. 

“Please don’t let go, Alex..” I whisper, scared of losing him again now that I finally have him. 

“I’ll never let go, Jack,” he says in a dramatic high-pitched voice. It takes me a few seconds to realize what he’s doing, but then I laugh out loud, smiling at his cheesy movie quote. He smiles back at me, but it falters again quickly. “We better get going again, before Megan comes out of the shower..” he says, looking down at my shirt. I nod and hold him tighter for a second before letting go of him and leaning against the wall of the bathroom, resuming my wait. Alex turns around and walks back to where he came from before our fight. I slide my hands into my pockets and lean my head back against the wall, mulling everything over in my head. I can’t help smiling at the thought of Alex loving me too. When the image of him crying pops into my head, I cringe a little. I promise myself to never, ever let that happen again as it broke my heart more than Alex supposedly not liking me back. It’s something I never want to have to see again. It still takes Megan a good ten minutes to finally come out of the shower and when she does, she looks at me with confusion. 

“What was that noise all about..?” she asks. 

“What? Oh, uh.. Nothing, I just slipped and fell,” I make up quickly, hoping she buys it. She raises an eyebrow and looks at me like I’m a freak. 

“Okay..” she says slowly before quickly walking away towards the bedroom at the end of the tour bus. I shrug at her actions and then enter the bathroom, finally able to take my well-deserved shower. When I come out of the bathroom, I’m stopped in my tracks by Megan stomping past me and quickly exiting the tour bus without saying a word. I look into the corridor where she came from and see Alex standing there, hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. 

“Did you break up with her?” I ask him and he simply nods. I walk up to him, looking him in the eyes. “You okay, man?” I ask him and he nods again before replying, “Yeah, it just sucks that I have to hurt her, you know.. I mean, I did like her, but just not as a lover, and she didn’t seem to take that easily..”. I nod at him in understanding.

“But, you know, it’s for the better..” he says with a smile and he wraps his arms around my neck, “’Cause I can finally do this now”. Smiling back at him, I put my hands on his waist. 

“Well, I guess I can finally do this now, then..” I answer him with a grin before softly pecking him on the lips. He cracks the most gorgeous smile ever at me and nods a little. 

“You sure can..” he says and he pulls me into a kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
